


Not what you expected?

by RedRarebit



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, I love the 99th, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRarebit/pseuds/RedRarebit
Summary: A lil 'first time surprise' fic that got out of hand.





	Not what you expected?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YondudeUdonta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/gifts).



> A gift for a fellow crewmember of the 99th

The thing Yondu appreciates most about the galaxy - between all the places to raid and things to steal - is the variety of people. If he were aware of them, he would compare the galaxy to a Baskin and Robins of genitalia, with something out there to delight everyone. His own tastes range to the exotic, sets that add a little something extra to the ol' in-and-out.

Which is why, now that he has Kraglin pressed into his mattress and making delightful, chesty little growls that thrill up and down his spine, he's not too impressed that he keeps trying to worm away from his hands when they go to push the jumpsuit off his skinny, bony hips. 

Now, Yondu has done a lot of terrible things. Sometimes in the aftermath of battle. And he's sure he regrets them, deep in the cockles of his heart, and he's not likely to repeat them with a member of his own crew, because that sort of thing fosters bad working relationships. So he leaned back, fixed Kraglin with a scowl, and gestured down at his bare blue self. As far as he's concerned, he's a _fuckin' delight_ \- all muscle and microscopic scales that glitter in the correct, dim lighting, even if he’s a little more battered than he could be - but if he's not Kraglins preferred flavour, then he's not gonna force-feed him, so to speak.

"Are we doing this or not?" The idea of concern is there, but it's not voiced. Thankfully, Kraglin gets the jist. Its why he hired the lad as his First; he picks things up quickly whether you want him to or not. One of these days, Yondu is sure he’s going to regret keeping that keen ability around him, but for now, it’s not bad.

"Yeah!" Kraglin blurted, hands shifting eager and nervous all at once on Yondus hips. For a brief, terrifying moment, Yondu wanted to ask if this was something terrible, like Kraglins First Time Doing The Do, but assured himself that its not. No virgin he's ever met knows how to kiss like _that_. 

"Then whats the hold up? You know you gotta get them off before we get to the fun stuff, right?"

"Nothing, I just," Kraglins blush would be becoming on someone who wasn't his age, and cursed with his looks. As it is, it made him look blotchy and unwell, and Yondu did his best not to grimace at it. For all his very slowly softening feelings for the idiot, he’s the first to admit that Kraglin is an acquired taste. "It's - you ever, y'know. Fucked one'a my kind before?"

"Nah."

"Right." Kraglin shifted a little nervously. "Well, don't freak out." Yondu scoffed a little, reaching down and patting Kraglins head from his perch over his hips. 

"Gonna take more than y'grimey dick t'scare me, Krags." The Hraxlians crooked eyebrow says otherwise, and Yondu opened his mouth to protest more. He’s had some of the weirdest looking dicks in and around his body, he wanted to say. Some of them had _spines_ for pities sake. His own cock boasts a line of thick, tight plating down the underside, so it’s not as if he’s a stranger to the weirder side of things.

Any words he might have been looking to summon fled the scene when, despite Kraglins hips remaining still, Yondu felt something writhe and curl beneath the fabric, nestling up under his own balls. His protests die in his throat when he feels more pressure build there, rubbing and teasing, and he needs to get Kraglins jumpsuit out of the way _right now_. 

Whats revealed, when he finished getting the grubby, worn red fabric kicked to the end of the bed, is something that makes his mouth water.

Now, he'd seen a sheathed cock before - the sort that hides within a thicker layer of skin to protect it. Not always a bad idea, evolutionarily speaking. This one hides a meaty looking cock with a thin, tapered tip that _writhes_ under Yondus hungry gaze, all dense muscle and flushed skin. 

"How does that-" He decided he didn't care, reaching down and curling his fingers around the thick root of it. Yondu rubbed his fingers curiously against the softer skin of the sheath, decided he liked the way it made Kraglins hips shift impatiently. He liked the way the rest of his cock decided to speed up the process by coiling around his fingers even more. "Are you controlling it?"

"Kinda?" Kraglins shoulders hitched self-consciously, and because Yondu had taken to running his fingertips up and down the entire length of him, as if he was petting some soft animal. Kraglin reached for him, tugging him forward by the hips until his Captain was seated over him again. 

"Prep-"

"Shh." Yondu opened his mouth to insist that no-one _shushes a Captain_ before he felt that narrow tip moving along his skin. He shut his mouth with a dry click, a muscle ticking in his jaw as Kraglins cock teased and circled his hole, pushing at the dry skin. Its nice, its relaxing, but Yondu knows its not gonna get him there.

He's about to open his mouth to protest again before he's split - only the barest hint of the tip pushing in. It wriggles, as if testing the range and the heat before he feels more warmth - warmth and _slickness_ , Kraglin pumping something thick and slippery into him. It heats him from the inside out, making him gasp and fall onto his hands, holding himself up over Kraglin. It spreads in a warm, pulsing tingle that made Yondu groan, fingers curling in the sheets as the tip moves itself to deal with the new angle, fucking itself back and forth barely more than an inch, spreading the slickness inside and out. 

It’s a clever trick. If it wasn't already burying itself inch by slow, crawling inch up his asshole, Yondu would want to get his mouth around it, let it fill his mouth so he tastes syrupy-musk whenever he deigns to kiss Kraglin. As it is, he lets his head hang as he moaned, watching the slow pulse and push of it disappearing between his legs. Kraglins breath is harsh and and panting in his ear, and he grinned a little when he felt a small, dry kiss against his temple.

"Mmn." Yondu lifted his head, catching his lips in a brief kiss. Its mostly teeth and a hiss, Kraglins lips curling back in a grin when Yondu reared back, hips pushing down to meet the surge upwards into him. It would be frustrating if Kraglin wasn't clearly as affected as Yondu was - that flush has spread, all ugly and mottled down his neck, and there's sweat beading between the concave sections of his ribs. Yondu grinned as lazy and relaxed as he could before he clenched around his cock, groaning low and throaty when the thing rippled inside him.

There’s no need for Kraglin to thrust, not when it seems capable of doing things itself. All Kraglin does is settle his hands in an iron-like grip on Yondus waist, holding him still and steady at the right height for his cock to work in and out of him. It’s not as firm a prick as Yondu might have expected, but it’s a fair trade-off for flexibility. Kraglins cock coiled and twisted as it pushed into him each time, making bulges and ripples over the sensitive channels of Yondus body. Kraglins growl made Yondu shudder, hands creeping back to hold himself open.

“Should’a had y’th’other way.” Kraglin murmured, voice scratchy as he leant up, serrated teeth finding and worrying a nipple between the. He doesn’t draw blood - knows better - and Yondus groan catches in his throat as more pushes in, stretching him wider. He can almost feel the velvety skin of the sheath, brushing against his inner thighs and against the curve of his ass whenever he pushes back to the thrust, welcoming more of that slick, living muscle. 

Its like a tongue, he realised, as it slowly drew out, the tip stiff and curved downwards, raking carefully over his insides. Cleverer than one, but just a good. Yondu gave a hoarse shout as it surged inwards again, setting up a quick paces. It bunches at his entrance, each thrust making a moment of resistance before pressure lets it push in with one sweep. Kraglins growls rise and fall with each go of it, his fingers clenching tighter and tighter until Yondu snaps a snarl at him - any tighter, and he’ll draw blood. 

“Cmon Sir-” Kraglin murmured, relocating one hand to Yondus cock. He fists it in time with his thrusts, tight at the base the way he likes it, thumb rubbing the plates downwards and letting them flare over the curl of his fingers. Yondu bit his lip, feeling the drips of slick run down past his fingertips - and he knows its coating Kraglins thighs, can hear it in the wet slap of skin whenever he seats himself on his cock properly. Not that he gets much chance to.

Its when he curls his hips and concentrates and pushed down that he hears Kraglin curse - he’s down now, each slippery, writhing inch of his cock buried in his ass. There’s a thicker ring of flesh, right before he reaches the sheath but it feels _good_ half-buried in him, just stretching his hole out. Clenching makes Kraglins body damn-near vibrate as he gasps, his cock twitching hard and spasmodic inside him. 

“Sir-” Kraglin snarls as he hitches his hips, pulling and teasing the ring in and out of him, and Yondu shudders as the flesh inside him bunches and thickens. It moves faster, almost doubling back on itself to make him shout at the thick, full feeling. When a coil catches, rubs against his prostate he cried out raggedly - when it happened again, and _again_ , Yondu had the distinct feeling Kraglin may have more control over it than he’d previously let on.

His orgasm is pushed out of him, pressure and heat tipping him over the edge. Yondu digs his fingers into Kraglins side and yells as he pulses, sticky and weblike over his stomach, splashing pale skin with navy blue. There’s barely time for Kraglin to give a breathless, gasping sort of laugh before he’s shuddering, air catching in his throat as he pushes up and up and up into him. Its warmer than Yondus used to, and the heat makes him grind his hips back against the smooth root of him, silky skin crushing against his own. 

When it stops - and it takes longer than Yondu had expected, and he can feel the seeping heat starting to dribble out onto Kraglins lap whenever he shifts his hips - Kraglins cock seems to curl, settling inside Yondu just at his entrance. Its a satisfying sort of feeling; not unfamiliar, since Yondu has ridden his fair share of knots, but still pleasant.

“Y’alright?” Kraglin slurred against his temple, lips brushing his skin in a caress thats almost too tender for Yondu to bear. He snorted and slapped at his ribs gently, patting the sweaty fuzz there in amusement.

“Y’gonna have to try harder than that t’break me, kid.”

That sounded like a challenge.


End file.
